Pay Back
by Gemagi-chan
Summary: Yankumi gets a special early morning treat. Post-movie.


**Pay Back**

It wasn't unusual to see them together outside of school hours, seated next to each other in the corner of the warm, familiar soba shop. The clattering of bowls, utensils, and the patrons' chatter was drowned out in the noise they made arguing good naturedly over who was paying for the meal.

It wasn't unusual for them to stay back in the staff room during the lunch hour between classes, phone being pulled and tugged between them as meal orders were changed over and over again, like children squabbling just for the sake of it; the area long desserted by their co-workers who knew better than to interfere.

Defeat was not an option for either of them, and Kuma could only sigh as he awaited a decision to _finally_ be made over whether pork was a viable financial option this time.

It was quite unusual though, that on a winter day as cold and grey as this one was, that Odagiri Ryu would would show up unannounced to the Ooedo household and after narrowly avoiding being drawn into an 'envigorating' early morning shot of sake by the various family members, suggest nonchalantly to a barely awake Yamaguchi Kumiko the possibility getting something to eat before school.

They were out of the gate five minutes later.

Aimlessly they wandered, past bakeries, noodle shops, and a number of other eateries perfect for filling up the hungry pair.

However, it seemed that Odagiri was feeling particularly fussy today, the first time he had ever been since she had known him, and pointedly ignored any subtle hints or obvious clues that she wanted him to just pick a place.

Now.

She was ten paces ahead when she noticed he had stopped at stall finally and was already buying something.

"Don't just stop and not say anything Odagiri!"

"Shut up

Another longer, undeniably more vulgar string of words about to spring out of her mouth, but was cut short by an ice-cream cone suddenly held up to her face. She hadn't even seen him purchase it.

It was a generous amount of scoops, over sprinkled with chocolate flakes on what already looked like quite a rich flavour of the same variety. The cone itself looked suspiciously browner than what she usually had.

Yankumi narrowed her eyes at the treat, gaze drifting up to the man holding it.

"What is this?"

A sigh escaped him, obvious impatience in his words as they so often was with her.

"Ice-cream. Take it or it'll melt"

"No it won't, it's the middle of Winter! Why would you buy this of all things? It's freezing cold!Yankumi blew out puffs of breath to prove her point on how cold it was, the mist clinging to the confection with each exhalation. She was most concerned that her particular brand of oddball behaviour had begun to crack Odagiri's wholly pragmatic and logical shell.

"Don't complain. Just eat it"

And with his order given, Odagiri grabbed her arm and thrust the still perfectly frozen treat into her gloved hand before proceeding to stalk towards Akadou Academy. A grumble from her stomach a moment later prompted Yankumi to move from her dazed position by the vendor stand, and the owner who was barely hiding his amusement.

She stomped in his snowy footprints all the way to school.

oooooooooooo

It was Odagiri who was trailing her by the time they had to head to home-room for roll call. He had reverted to shadowing her down the hallways and into the classroom. The students however had an air of excitement and nervousness around them.

As if they were ready for battle.

As Yankumi tried to decipher what the kids were so worked up over by listening to the cacophony of noise and poor language they spouted, Odagiri leant over her shoulder.

"Now I've paid you back"

"Huh?was all she managed before the volume and enthusiasm of 3D far surpassed her ability to ignore a good ruckus.

"You gonna to give some this year?"

"I could spread my love to all those Momo High girls if I needed too!"

"Mum's been buggin' my old man for some earrings for a week now. He probably caved in y'know?"

"I'll just throw this in the trash and pretend I never bought 'em!

A slam of her hand on the desk got their attention as all eyes focused on Yankumi, as they should have been when they walked in. No respect.

"What are you guys on about so early in the day, hmm?she asked.

They rolled their eyes, they moaned, some even gave her pitying looks as they slowly straightened out their chairs and desks.

"Are you stupid? It's _White Day_ today. Seriously, are even a woman?came a voice from the back, encouraging more to rise up in agreement.

"Oh, I see. It's White Day"

Yankumi nodded for a second at her own ignorance before her eyes shot open, her back rigidly stiff with shock.

Like a deer in headlights she turned to face Odagiri, only to his back as he slid open the door and left, mumbling about needing the bathroom.

oooooooooooooooooo

Disclaimer: As if I own it.

Had this for quite a while, finally finished it. Sorry of the writing changes halfway through (long gaps in writing, you know?).

In case anyone is wondering what this is about/where I got this idea from: I thought it would be cute

if Odagiri gave Yankumi return gift for the chocolates she gave the class in S2 (episode 5).

Hope you like.

R & R


End file.
